<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents Happen by aneighthdomain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685758">Accidents Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain'>aneighthdomain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Boone's Farm was my poor girl wine, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Rey is sober for the sex, Rose and Rey are goofy drunks, Vaginal Sex, seven bottles of Boone's Farm is not as much as it sounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's a pah-tey, Dah-ling!" Rose said in the worst fancy accent ever. Then she went up on tip toes and pulled Ben's face down to her level by the sleeve and kissed both cheeks with enthusiastic lip smacks. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Ben chuckled as he looked down at Rose, and how fucking sweet was that brotherly look he had? Rey wanted some of that attention on her. "It's a cheap wine party!" Rey said in her own posh accent. Then went on her own toes and pulled Ben in for her own fancy kisses on his cheeks. This time when Ben pulled away he looked giddy with a soft toothy smile and was positively blushing.  It wasn't exactly the look he gave Rose, but it was a nice smile so she'd take it. </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>Or: Ben gets kisses on the cheeks all the time, except one time Rey has shit aim</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first @reylo_prompts fulfillment~!</p>
<p>Curious Cat Prompt: Rey notices her roommate Ben blushes and smiles every time she kisses him on the cheeks. Ben comes home really upset one day and she showers him with kisses until she misses her target and ends up kissing him on the mouth.</p>
<p>So very important, Boone's Farm.  It's a low alcohol content wine that it is absolutely necessary you buy lots of in order to actually get drunk, especially when you're sharing.  Yes, Blue Hawaiian Apple is an actual flavor, I looked it up.  XD</p>
<p>Potential TW/CW:  They do not talk about protection in this.  I just kinda wasn't feeling it for them in this fic, though I do in others, but I wanted to let everyone know in case it was a possible trigger for someone.  They are both safe and clean, and Ben pulls out.  So yeah.</p>
<p>As always, this is unbeta'd as I do not have a permeant one.  I do my best.</p>
<p>-edit-<br/>OMG, @sofondabooks made me the most amazing moodboard I've ever seen! I don't know how to do anything with this site other than post, so the best I can do is link it <a href="https://twitter.com/sofondabooks/status/1290288216134676480?s=21">here</a>. Thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started as a joke, a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>let's pretend to be fancy</span>
  </em>
  <span> while drinking Boone's Farm out of  fancy crystal wine glasses they picked up at the goodwill for that specific purpose. It was, of course, Rose's fault. She'd gone and picked out the Boone’s Farm in various pink and blue and fuzzy navel colors. Since they were like four bucks a bottle, she'd bought ten of them. They were on the seventh bottle when Ben got home from work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd come in and blanched at the disaster of their little kitchen covered in cake batter and sushi rice. And six empty bottles of Boone's Farm. "The fuck...?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben!" Rey had squealed and jumped up. Rose was right behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stared at the two women as he dropped his backpack on the kitchen counter and started pulling his jacket off. "Um. Hi?" He paused. "What are you doing?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey wrapped her arms around his waist, her strawberry Boone’s sloshing a little in her wine glass. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist too, her blue Hawaiian apple Boone’s sloshing likewise. Ben smiled down at them, bemused as he gently slid and arm around each of them and hugged them. Like he wasn't sure they weren’t going to fall and spill their drinks all over him so he wanted to be able to drop them quickly if that was necessary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a pah-tey, Dah-ling!" Rose said in the worst fancy accent ever. Then she went up on tip toes and pulled Ben's face down to her level by the sleeve and kissed both cheeks with enthusiastic lip smacks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben chuckled as he looked down at Rose, and how fucking sweet was that brotherly look he had? Rey wanted some of that attention on her. "It's a cheap wine party!" Rey said in her own posh accent. Then went on her own toes and pulled Ben in for her own fancy kisses on his cheeks. This time when Ben pulled away he looked giddy with a soft toothy smile and was positively blushing.  It wasn't exactly the look he gave Rose, but it was a nice smile so she'd take it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, every time Rose was over when Ben came home it was like their little ritual. Rose would go in first and he'd give her that brotherly smile and then Rey would take her two cheek kisses and Ben would blush and clear his throat and laugh softly as he drew himself away from both women to go change. After a while, Rey just started doing it because she liked to see him smile when he came home. She didn't really understand the logistics of his job, but she knew it was in an office and involved marketing and Ben usually came home worn out. So she'd kiss his cheeks and he'd blush and smile and stammer a greeting before he pulled away and went to his room to change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was in the bathroom when Ben came home today, so she missed her opportunity to give him his welcome home kisses, but at least she could check on him to see how his day went. She stopped by his bedroom door, seeing it was only half closed and she rapped her knuckle against it. "Ben? You decent?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't get a response and pushed her head into the room. Ben sat on the edge of his bed, shirt tails pulled from his slacks, cuffs unbuttoned and his tie draped over one of the hands that was holding his head. He looked...defeated. Rey rushed in, the door banging lightly against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben, sweetie, what's wrong?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben started as if he hadn't realized she was there and he drew his hands away from his face. His eyes were red, but she didn't see any evidence of tears. His hair was falling in odd directions with canals running through it like he'd been trusting his fingers through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his hands drawn away from his face she took the opportunity to slide under one of his arms and wrap hers around his ribs. "Rey, what are you--" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben, tell me what's wrong?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her for a long moment before he swallowed and lowered his gaze to the ground. "It was just a really bad day at work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey pursed her lips. "Want to talk about it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shook his head. "Not really. I just want to forget about it until Monday."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded. "Fair enough. What can I do?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey pursed her lips again. "How about your welcome home kisses?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben snorted like that would do literally nothing to solve his problem but then he smiled and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grinned back at him and took his face in both hands and gently kissed one, then the other cheek. Ben smiled and blushed like he always did, but Rey felt this situation warranted much more. So he kissed his forehead with an embellished 'muwah.' Ben snorted and tried to turn his face away, but Rey wouldn't have it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She held his face firm in her hands and started a veritable barrage of pecks all over his face. First his brow, his nose, his temple, the other brow, the bridge of his nose the other temple, over and over until they were both giggling, Rey barely able to keep her lips pursed for the kisses and their jubilance. It was probably the shaking of their laughter that did it. She was trying to go for his chin, but she miscalculated the angle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben's lips were soft, and plush and she was already working into the kiss before she realized what she was doing and froze. Her hands still cradled Ben's face, but now his hands were on each of her biceps, the size of them wrapping almost around touch his thumbs and fingers. He was frozen, too and when she opened her eyes he was staring back. They parted slowly, Rey licking her lips and Ben rolling his into a thin pinch. Neither moved farther apart from there though and Rey tried to think of something to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm...I'm sorry, I--" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not," he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha...?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben's hands let go of her arms and slid to her shoulders then her neck and then cradled her jaw. "I'm not sorry," he whispered as he leaned in and titled his head just enough that his lips slanted against hers and she couldn't help the soft sigh that left her mouth to be swallowed by his. The kiss was unhurried and soft, but there’s an intensity on Ben's side that swept her up a little and she was opening her mouth to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben didn't hesitate, simply sweeping into her mouth. Rey let out a soft whimper and Ben echoed her with a soft sound of satisfaction. The kiss didn't last much longer than the first, but it was so much more intense. Before long though Ben was pulling away and Rey had to admit that her lips chased after his for just a moment. And then she came back to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She's just kissed her roommate, and it was</span>
  <em>
    <span> not </span>
  </em>
  <span>just something they did. Well, they did, but not like that. And she hadn't only started to engage in it once, she'd fully engaged in it a second time. And if she was perfectly honest, she'd engage in a third. And a fourth. And.... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben started leaning in again. "Tell me to stop," he murmured, just a breath from her lips, "and I'll stop."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't," she said without hesitation and wrapped her arms around his ribs again, leaning into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben made an </span>
  <em>
    <span>unf</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound and Rey followed, parting her lips in full invitation, which Ben took full advantage of. The kiss wasn't languid at all this time. He didn't so much sweep into her mouth as lick his way in, his tongue sliding fully against hers in a pushy kind of way and she moaned loudly this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to spur him on and he got pushy with her too in that he carefully wrapped an arm around her and leaned his chest into hers so she was forced to lay back on the bed. Once fully supported by his mattress, she used her hold on his ribs to pull him down on top of her, his hard chest pressing against her soft breasts. Her breath hitched as his fingertips found the place on her side where her shirt had ridden up and her fingers pulled and tugged at his shirt, trying to find purchase to do the same to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should take your shirt off," she said softly when he'd come up for air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So should you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed and smirked at him. "I'm not wearing a bra."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smirk back had a very intense affect on her as he said, "neither am I."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers curled in the hem of her clingy tee as hers curled into his dress shirt. After a moment she licked her lips and nodded. Ben smiled down at her and took no other hesitation. He pulled away far enough to get the leverage to pull the shirt over her head immediately. Once her arms were free her hands went straight for the buttons of his shirt, but he batted them away and just pulled the whole thing over his head including his under shirt. With the both of them topless they both let their eyes move over each other. Rey couldn't help raising her hands to his chest, her fingers smoothing over the lines and planes, making Ben sigh and shiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben opened his eyes after a moment and looked down at her. She wanted to cover her breasts to hide how small they were but Ben was already looking down at her, reverence in his eyes. "You tits are perfect," he whispered. "I want my mouth all over them." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She very much wanted this too. She nodded and said yes and then Ben was leaning down, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth like he was desperate for her.  That was alright, she was desperate for him too. Her hand threaded into his hair as she let out whimpers and mewls. Ben moved his mouth to sweep his tongue around the underside of her breast even as his hands slide down her ribs and waist and over the ratty denim of her shorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea what these do to me?" he asked against her skin as his mouth moved over her sternum. "The way they hug your perfect ass, or the way I can see the bottom curve of your ass when you lean over, or the way I know what color your panties are because they're so ratty and torn around the pockets? They're baby blue lace today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they were soaked through already and as he moved to pop the button of the shorts and draw the zipper down he looked up at her, mouth hovering over the neglected nipple asking for permission. Rey licked her lips and nodded emphatically and his hand was sliding into the shorts cupping her core over her panties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck!" she wheezed at the same time he groaned, "shit, you're soaked."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his middle finger into the fold, her panties rubbing roughly against her clit. "Is this for me?" he whispered, his tongue flickering out to lick at the pebbled tip of her breast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nodded emphatically again, squirming under him and dragging her hands through his hair, trying to guide him where she wanted him. He chuckled and the vibrations from his lips as he just nearly touched her nipple made her shiver. All the while his finger kept moving over her panties, only just barely grazing her clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey tugged roughly at his hair and whined as her squirming turned into writhing. "Beeennn! Stop teasing me!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ow! Okay," Ben snickered, shifting so he could kiss her lips. "It's alright, Sweetheart. I'll take good care of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his hand from her shorts and she whined again but then he was reaching under her and pulling them off her hips and down her legs. Her lips chased after his again when broke the kiss. She dug her fingers into his back as he started to move away from her and whimpered "No, don't go...."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright sweetheart," he said again. "This is going to be worth it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben moved further down her body, pulling her shorts down until she was free of them, then sat up and moved to kneel on the floor between her legs. Rey propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. It wasn't until he was lifting her legs onto his broad shoulders that she realized what he was doing. For a moment, she wanted to stop him and tell him he didn't have to, but then he flashed a heated look at her like he was about to devour her and she very much wanted him to devour her. Watching her from the corner on his eye, he turned his head until his teeth could nip at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and she shivered again. He repeated this on the other thigh before moving in center. The press of his tongue against her through her panties elicited a soft moan from her throat and the furrow of her brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth and she felt his tongue slid sideways and around the edge of her panties and tease at her entrance and moving only so far up as to also tease at her clit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to God, Ben if you don’t properly suck on me I will end you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of his breathy laugh on her pussy was the strangest thing she’d ever felt during sex before, and yet...it was perfectly </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He reached between her legs and hooked a finger in the gusset of her panties and tugged roughly, forcing her legs up and closed for a moment over his head before they were off and she was settling back with her legs on his shoulders again and the panties were flying across the room.  HIs mouth was on her before she could issue anymore orders and it took her by storm.  She dropped back flat on the bed again and her fingers thrust into his hair.  Her hips would have bucked like an unruly horse if he hadn’t held her hips down with a forearm, so she had to content herself with trying to ride his face.  He moaned when he swiped his tongue through her folds and the vibration as he neared her clit had her panting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben!” she hissed.  “You’re still teasing me.  I want to come </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t argue with her, or tell her to wait this time.  He went nose deep into her cunt.  In fact his nose bumped into her clit over and over again as he fucked her with his tongue.  Rey cried out at the very sudden pace change and she wanted to close her thighs around his head because while she’d asked for this, it was too much too fast and she was shooting off already like a rocket.  But he kept her thighs spread with her arms, even while his hands kept her hips in place and she pulled on his hair.  “Ben!  Ben, I’m coming!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doubled his efforts, now moving his mouth to wrap completely around her clit and sucked like a fucking hoover.  Her legs shook as she fought him to close her legs around the intensity of her orgasm and she had to let go of his hair for fear of ripping it out of his head so she fisted her hands in his bedsheets.  She arched her back as her head rolled back and her mouth opened in a silent ‘oh’ of absolute bliss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart thudded fast against her ribs and her skin tingled all over as she tumbled back down from the climax. And she came back to Ben gently showering her with light kisses all over her face. Rey brought her trembling hands up as aftershocks ran through her body and wrapped them around his face and pulled him into a deep, messy kiss. By the time she was done plundering his mouth and he’d sunk down beside her and was mindlessly grinding his still trouser covered cock into her hip. Oh that wouldn't do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled slightly into him, wrapping a leg around his hip before rolling onto her back again, this time with Ben's hips cradled in hers.  “Ben...please...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t get his trousers off fast enough, and not nearly soon enough for her but then he was between her legs again, and his cock was notched up against her entrance.  He leaned down, between the cage of his arms on either side of her head and pressed his lips hard against hers before he slid in smoothly to her body.  Mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucker,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was huge and Rey moaned at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> he made her feel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re tight, sweetheart,” he said hoarsely as he buried his face in her neck.  “You feel so fucking good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you,” she panted back, wrapping her legs around him and locking her ankles behind his back, which made him sink deeper into her and the both let out strained moans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to last,” he huffed, pushing himself back up and sliding out just a little before quickly thrusting back in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey made an inarticulate noise as her toes curled.   “Yeah, me, too.”  She reached between them, sliding her fingers against her clit.  “Hurry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he was driving into her with the focus and skill of a surgeon. Rey was a writhing mass of moans and cries.  The nails of her free hand dug into his forearm next to her temple.  Soon his thrusts were turning erratic and his noises were as inarticulate as hers.  He slammed into her hard once and both of them grunted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In you or on you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On me!” she moaned.  She wanted to feel those hot ropes of cum on her belly and when Ben slipped out and came all over her she moaned again dragging her fingers through the hot wetness and then rubbing it into her clit until she was crying out in one of the strongest orgasms she’d had in her life, the other strongest one being the one he gave her earlier.  Rey let him go and he pushed himself up, placing a soft kiss on her lips before he pulled away.  She wanted to reach out and pull him back but her limbs were like noodles and she mostly could only lay there and try to remember how to breathe like a normal human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was back in a moment with a warm wash cloth that he ran over her belly and with much twitching from her, her pussy where she’d rubbed his cum over.  He tossed the rag away and pulled her up to resituate them so they were laying back on his pillows properly.  He pulled her close to him and she snuggled right back.  They lay like that for a long time until finally Rey took a deep breath and let it out slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...do we want to make my room a guest bedroom, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could almost feel him smile against her forehead.  “I think making your room a guest room would be ideal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So the reason you always blushed when I kissed you...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been in love with you for years,” he murmured.  “And I’ve kept it to myself because you seemed oblivious to how I felt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snuggled farther into him.  “I was.  Like, I’ve always liked you since we met, and I really love you even just as my friend.  But I didn’t think you’d ever feel that way about me, so I didn’t let myself fall in love with you.”  She tilted her head back to look up at him.  “But thinking about it, I probably did anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben smiled down at her and pressed a kiss against her hairline.  “So you love me, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned cheekily at him.  “Yeah.  I do.  You better love me, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben snorted.  “I think we’ve established that.  Are you sure you want to make this change?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shrugged.  “Seems pretty dumb to be sleeping in different rooms when I have every intention of having you fuck me to within an inch of my life every night for like forever.  Twice on holidays.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turned his face into the pillow and laughed riotously. Rey giggled and pressed her lips to the long cord of a muscle in his neck.  When he turned back to her, he drew her lips against his for a soft kiss, then let her go.  “I’m so glad you have shit aim, or I don’t think this ever would have happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey snorted.  “You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have shit aim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ben smiled.  “Yeah.  I am.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading~!  I hope you enjoyed~!  And remember, always feed and water your fic authors.  Kudos are fabulous, comments are divine, and MOAR always gives inspiration~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>